eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Withered Lands Timeline
Note *For tradeskill related solo quests see the The Withered Lands Crafting Timeline. *For Heroic quests in Skyshrine see Skyshrine Timeline *You need to be at least level 90 adventurer to start this quest line. If you are close, you can use Loose Teeth Everywhere to grind to 90. At 85, you'll only be able to complete Field Marshall Vishra's quests and the previously mentioned repeatable. *There is a dragon that flies overhead and occasionally knocks you out of the sky if you leap, glide or fly in the zone. The dragon is not attackable, but there are two ways to stop this: one is to complete The Call Home quest, and the other is to complete the crafting timeline. The crafting timeline is much quicker, but requires that you be a 90 crafter. *The Withered Lands can be accessed from the in by speaking to the New Combine Flight Master at New Combine # 90 # 90 - rewards feet # 90 # 91 - rewards weapon * 90 # 90 - starts with at # 90 The quest Lost Soldiers must be completed to start this quest * 90 The quest Lost Soldiers must be completed to start this series # 90 # 90 (Repeatable) * Heroic - rewards helm # Heroic - rewards weapon # Heroic (Repeatable) Item-triggered * 90 - starts by clicking a dead flower at *Loose Teeth 90 - starts from a corrupted tooth from Corrupted Drakkel Wolf - may be started before you are level 90 Deepwater Circle - Foothold * 90 # 90 # 90 (Repeatable) * Heroic The quest Loose Teeth must be completed to start his quest *Loose Teeth Everywhere! 90 (Repeatable) - may be started before you are level 90 Remnants of Growth # 90 # 90 - rewards wrist # 90 # (after All You Need is Time) 92 - rewards weak cloak * 91 # Heroic # Heroic # Heroic * 91 (Repeatable) The quest Ancient's Legacy must be completed to start this series # 90 - rewards hands # 90 # 91 - rewards ranged Raptors * 91 - from * 91 - from ''The quest Creating Chaos must be completed to start these quests * Heroic (Repeatable) * Heroic (Repeatable) The quest Multitudinous Extermination must be completed to start this quest * Heroic The quest Removing the Corruption must be completed to start this quest * 92 Item-triggered * 91 - examine * 91 - examine * Heroic - started by clicking on the skeleton at in Queen's Hives - South and examining the Orienteering Badge you are given. Combine Caravan # 91 # 92 - rewards forearms armor # 92 - opens up Captain Haliran's quests # Heroic # Heroic - opens up Tracker Morin's quests, rewards good legs These quests are available after completing Lieutenant Washburn's quest, Frightening Effigies '' # Heroic # Heroic- ''one of three quests required to open up Tracker Morin's final quests These quests are available after completing Scout Master Kilkarn's quest, Parched Scouts . # 92 - rewards secondary # 92 - opens up Scout Master Kilkarn's quest in Holgresh Pass This quest is available after completing Captain Haliran's quest, Holgresh Do . * 92 - one of three quests required to open up Tracker Morin's final quests, rewards belt * 93 - one of three quests required to open up Tracker Morin's final quests These quests are available after completing Abduction! , Safety in Numbers , Not Quite There and The Ultimate Sacrifice . will have moved to the western end of the area close to the Holgresh Overlook mount, at '' # 92 # 92 # 92 # 92 - repeatable * 92 - repeatable Item-triggered * 93 - ''starts from A White Dragon Scale which drops from the heroic holgresh, rewards good chest Deepwater Circle – Caravan # 92 # 92 Sanctuary of Tears # 92 – automatically offered after completing Leif Tenderton's quest,* # 92 - rewards weak legs # 92 - opens up Queen Caleuh's quests These quests are available after completing Queen Calueh's quest, A Stone's Throw . # 92 - rewards ring # 92 - offered when you right-click the center of the Elder's ritual area and zone into the instance of the same name These quests are available after completing Elder Kionn's quest, Alligator Skin Bag . # 92 # 92 - sends you back to Elder Kion This quest is available after completing Elder Kionn's quest, The Ultimate Sacrifice. * 92 - rewards neck in the Tears of Tunare * Heroic Item-triggered * Heroic - started by examining strange partially-digested bones, dropped by a marsh fiend in the Tears of Tunare. Deepwater Circle – Tears # 92 # 92 # 92 # Heroic # 92 # 92 Village of Alivan # Heroic # Heroic # 92 -- sends you to These quests are available after completing Emissary Ta'lur's quest, What They Can't See... . # 93 # 93 - sends you back to This quest is available after completing Emissary Ta'lur's quest, Captain, My Captain? . # 93 - rewards poor chest, Captain Val'kirr returns to Alivan during this quest # 94 - rewards stops the rain and the "skies are not safe" messages making leaping, gliding and flying safe in the zone These quests are available after completing Captain Val'kirr's quest, No Word From Above . # 93 # 93 - rewards weak head # 93- rewards weak ear, sends you back to This quest is available after completing Captain Val'kirr's quest, Some Assembly Still Required . # 93 # Heroic - rewards crushing weapon # Heroic - Repeatable # Heroic - rewards shoulders # Heroic - repeatable # Heroic # Heroic - repeatable # Heroic # Heroic - repeatable * Heroic This quest is available after completing Emissary Tal'ur's quest, Plan of Action . * Heroic This quest is available after completing Emissary Tal'ur's quest, What They Can't See... . * 93 This quest becomes available after completing Some Assembly Still Required . * Heroic - repeatable Item-triggered * Heroic - Click on the strange seed at in the Hive of the Rogue to begin the quest; rewards charm * 93 - Examine an overseer badge dropped by a stormwing invader in the Tears of Tunare *receive ONE of the quests by clicking on a wounded stormwing **''receive this quest by clicking on a wounded stormwing and choose "Everything deserves a chance..." at in the Tears of Tunare'' *** Heroic ** receive this quest by clicking on a wounded stormwing and choose "It needs to die..." at in the Tears of Tunare *** Heroic Deepwater Circle – Alivan These quests become available after completing Some Assembly Still Required . * Heroic- repeatable * Heroic - repeatable # 93 # 93 - repeatable * Heroic - repeatable